1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a smoking article. The present invention particularly relates to a smoking article having a central fuel element surrounded by a heat transfer tube with a flange on its end furthest from the smoker's mouth and sealed on its end closest to the smoker's mouth, thus preventing smoke from the fuel element from entering the smoker's mouth. A flavor source material saturated with a aerosol generating material and flavorants circumscribes the heat transfer tube and when heated the flavor source material releases the aerosol and flavorants for the smoker to enjoy.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various so-called smokeless cigarettes which have tobacco products circumscribed by a fuel element are well known in the prior art. However, all of these articles allow some smoke from at least their fuel element to enter the smoker's mouth. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,258,015 teaches such an article having a heat conductive tubular member containing a nicotine-releasing material surrounded by a heating means. The heat conductive tubular member has a porous disc extending across its outer end furthest from the smoker's mouth. This porous disc prevents the nicotine-releasing material from being ignited, but will not prevent smoke from the heating means from being inhaled, particularly during lighting of the smoking article.